


抛光者·和爸爸们在一起的日子

by nanqi1207



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Boys In Love, M/M, Marriage, Realization
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanqi1207/pseuds/nanqi1207
Summary: 当年的一句“我愿意”让他们相伴走过三十年如今的一句“我愿意”将陪他们度过余下的所有时光“我们是彼此的抛光者。”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, MewGulf - Relationship
Kudos: 2
Collections: TharnType





	抛光者·和爸爸们在一起的日子

**Author's Note:**

> 女儿视角下爸爸们的一生。

001  
我有两个爸爸，他们都是有着中国血统的泰国人，为了区分，一个我称作爸，一个我叫作พ่อ。受到了中文的影响，在我心里，“爸”这个字一出现就带有几分权威在，很符合爸的性格。“พ่อ”读起来就像小鲤鱼吐泡泡的声音，调皮又可爱，我的พ่อ也是如此，他的粉丝们到现在还都一致认为他可爱。

002  
爸是个认真的人，甚至到了恐怖的程度，爸曾经说，他不觉得读博士是一件多么困难的事情，只要在他能力范围内他就会去做，如果只是读博士我还可以勉强理解他的话，可他明明就是演戏、出单曲、管理公司、读博士一起做，除此之外还要花很多时间和精力在พ่อ身上，这还不困难吗？怪只怪我是个普通人，不懂他的极限。

003  
พ่อ比爸小六岁，这个年龄差该怎么形容才好呢，爸本科全A毕业保送泰清华研究生的时候พ่อ才刚上高中，和他的粉蓝小枕头难舍难分。可怕吗？全A保送，还是个已经有了名气的艺人，要不是看到พ่อ那平均2点几的绩点，爸还常常被พ่อ可爱到（都知道我家这个爸是老婆傻瓜吧），我可不敢做他的女儿。

004  
当然了，我不是他们唯一的孩子，我还有一个哥哥，家里还有一只叫chopper的狗和一只叫ju的猫，在我的两位父亲眼里，这不亚于养了四个孩子。一开始我以为是他们俩喜欢孩子，后来才知道这都是因为一场直播。那时候พ่อ问爸，你以后想要几个孩子啊？爸说两个，还补了一句说自己以后可以教孩子读书，พ่อ不服输地说自己可以教小朋友踢球。事实证明，饭可以乱吃，话不可以乱说，你瞧可不就应验了。

005  
话说到这里，我哥呢？两位父亲都是家里唯一的儿子，泰国也有长子继承家业的传统，那作为这俩唯一的儿子，现在可不被爸抓着读书呢。能在我爸面前闹还能让他笑得嘴咧到耳根的也只有พ่อ了，我可真心疼我哥啊，朱拉的荣誉生抓起学习来和教授相比有过之而无不及。哦对了我忘了，爸刚升了教授，完了我哥以后的日子要更难过了。  
พ่อ看到自家儿子委屈的样子，就想到当初在学校嗑数学的自己，他最不喜欢的就是数学了。我总是听到พ่อ求爸让儿子娱乐娱乐，说再优秀的孩子也需要休息啊，每次的结果都不外乎是让我哥陪พ่อ去院子里踢球，พ่อ开心了也就不说爸了，可你确定这项娱乐活动是我哥喜欢的？谁不知道พ่อ最喜欢的就是踢球，害，我和我哥除了忍着还能怎么办啊，万一不要我们了，就和当初的chopper一样……（不是）

006  
chopper被我爸喂得跟只小猪一样，这只狗以前可是我爸的心头挚爱，直到พ่อ出现，狗也就只是狗了。

007  
有时候我也会为我的两位父亲感到一点遗憾，如此优秀的基因，没办法遗传下去也是可惜了。爸的聪明加上พ่อ的美貌，那该是多招人喜欢的一个孩子啊。  
有一年过年我实在忍不住问爸为什么不选择代孕呢，พ่อ听到愣了一下，看了看爸，爸说自己已经很幸福了，生长在这片同性婚姻合法的土地上，这才能和พ่อ光明正大地生活在一起，这对他来说已经足够了。至于孩子，领养也是很好的一个选择啊，爸说自己选择这条路的时候就想好了，世人不停强调孩子的重要性无非是为了繁衍，他们不在意这个，爸和พ่อ都相信，有爱的家庭才会培养出善良从容的孩子。  
“难道我们不够相爱吗？”  
我和哥赶忙往嘴里扒了几口饭，这么近的距离，我们可受不了他俩看向对方的眼神。我戳了戳哥，哥冲我眨了眨眼，我知道他是在说习惯了习惯了。  
结果我听到爸问พ่อ还爱不爱他，我的天哪又来了，当初没在一起的时候就老问，现在俩孩子都满地跑打酱油了怎么还问啊。พ่อ还笑了笑回了句爱，我吃的是饭吗？咋这么齁。

008  
爸的手又跑到พ่อ的肚子上了，话说这健身也健了很多年了，爸显而易见地有了腹肌，พ่อ怎么没什么变化呢，百万女团腿倒是一直都在，可这肚子，还是椰奶肚肚。  
我有一个没有科学依据的猜测，这肚子就是因为爸老揉才没有肌肉的，该不会是พ่อ故意宠着爸的吧，咦，过分。

009  
chopper身上那件1号的小衣服和ju身上那件9号的小衣服总是在我和哥面前晃悠。พ่อ说爸在他心里是第一位的，爸说想和พ่อ长长久久。于是乎，我们家的猫猫狗狗相处得异常和谐，毕竟是一条线上的蚂蚱，哪天不乖了闹到对方了，当了自己好几年的爸爸也会瞬间只是别人的男朋友，不报团取暖可怎么度过孤独的狗（猫）生。

010  
哥升中学，พ่อ就想让哥去读自己的母校，那个到处充满着粉蓝色的男校。（怪不得พ่อ这么可爱）爸不同意，爸的理由也很奇葩，说不想让哥成为พ่อ这样的可爱小朋友，虽然招人喜欢但也很让他担心，爸照顾一个小朋友已经很花时间了。  
พ่อ就不开心了，怎么照顾他就是件费时间的事情呢，当初可不是他求着爸让他照顾他的，是爸非要宠着他。爸一下子就被พ่อ的脑回路气笑了，多大个人了考虑事情怎么还是这样，两个人又拌嘴了。可惜在我和哥眼里，这只能算是打情骂俏，我俩能躲多远就躲多远。有人问要不要劝一下？劝什么啊，พ่อ一生气就不说话，不超过二十分钟爸就会主动去哄，爸总说自己哄完了还是气，但是自己选的宝贝，除了宠着还不是宠着。

011  
爸还是妥协了，พ่อ一撒娇爸还是受不了，和谈恋爱的时候一样。我的พ่อ才不是遇事儿就撒娇的人呢，那晚我问了哥，哥说是自己愿意去玫瑰园中学的，其中一个很重要的原因呢就是想看看这所中学到底是怎么教育自己的学生的，怎么พ่อ就这么招人喜欢呢，不分男女老少。其实我也好奇，只是那是我这辈子都无法就读的男校，莫名好气。希望哥可以替我去研究研究，于是我去帮พ่อ说话了，虽然也没多大用处，พ่อ也真是，明明已经问过儿子的建议了，还不肯和爸说实话，一来二去的，非要拌个嘴才达到目的。

012  
哥开学那天，爸和พ่อ还有我都去车站了，谁让这是个寄宿学校呢。爸让哥好好学习，พ่อ让哥多交朋友，累了记得休息，学习什么的不要强求。  
那一刻，我仿佛看到了爸和พ่อ小时候的样子。

013  
哥走了以后，被抓学习的就是我了，这一秒我为自己对哥的幸灾乐祸致以深深的歉意。 还有爸不会的吗！！！好的爸不会强迫พ่อ，但会强迫我。

014  
爸英语特别好，然而พ่อ呢，说自己会一点点泰语，中文一点都不会，每次พ่อ嘴瓢的时候爸都主动接过话头，从不让พ่อ尴尬。也不知道是随了谁，我的英语简直差到家了，很基础的英语考试总是考不过，可能上帝给我关上了一扇门的同时给我开了一扇窗，我的数学倒是异常的好。  
爸很不满意，爸说语言是要花功夫才能学好的，多会一门语言就多了一把打开新世界的钥匙。道理我懂，可我就不想学，越差越不想学，我反驳说那พ่อ连自己的母语都说不清楚呢，也没见你生气！爸说，你的พ่อ有我，一家有一个会的就可以了，你又没有对象。  
我的天我更气了！学还不行吗？！我单身怪我咯！พ่อ说闺女还小呢，找对象什么的不急。我年纪是不大，这狗粮可没少吃。

015  
哥去上学没多久，chopper就走了。从爸带狗子回家开始算，到现在也有些年头了，多亏了爸的悉心照料chopper才能健康的活到这个年纪，老了器官衰竭了这才闭了眼。  
爸因为这事儿一周都不肯说话。爸很喜欢博美，领养了当时看起来很孤僻很不健康的chopper，奶奶要他自己负起责任，爸做的很好，chopper日渐圆润。chopper也是为着吃的被自己的新爸爸收买了。  
พ่อ知道爸心里难受，一有时间就陪着爸，给他讲笑话和他玩文字游戏。有些离别从一开始就注定了，爸也清楚พ่อ的想法，慢慢的爸就和往常一样了，chopper相关的一切也依然如旧，爸说既然它来过，就让它永远存在吧，过往的欢乐是真的，也就无需刻意遗忘了，如果连自己都忘了它，它会很孤单的。  
没有了chopper，ju也没那么活泼了。有些事儿，发生了就无法挽回，接受是唯一的选择。

016  
家里一时之间安静了许多，那段时间我好像知道爸为什么会喜欢พ่อ了，生性安静的他，家里也是整洁到极致，พ่อ就像一个意外闯进了他的世界，让他看到了不一样的风景，从一开始，พ่อ就是那个特殊的存在。

017  
พ่อ过生日那天，哥请了假回家，一家人终于又聚在一起了。唉，爸又想chopper了。

018  
爸给พ่อ唱了生日快乐歌，还唱了那首为他而写的单曲。  
“เธอคือทุกฤดูที่ฉันคอยจะได้พบ คนเดียวที่หัวใจเฝ้ารอ……”  
看到พ่อ泛红的脸颊就知道他又害羞了，小声嘟哝了两句，爸当着我们的面就亲了上去，亲完还不忘说：你们พ่อ的嘴唇实在是太让我着迷了，真不好意思我没忍住。พ่อ推了下爸说，在小朋友们面前也不收敛着点，也不害臊。  
爸笑得憨憨的，真不愧是老婆傻瓜。

019  
我又忍不住了，问爸，你到底爱พ่อ什么呀，为了不让爸说我，还专门补了句，我知道พ่อ特别好，作为女儿只是好奇你们的爱情故事。  
其实那些直播那些互动我何尝没看过，那些甜蜜的过往我何尝没了解过呢，可我终究还是想听爸亲口说。  
爸说自己以前一个人在娱乐圈摸爬滚打，总是莫名被打压被伤害，很多人都只通过旁人的只言片语了解他，只有พ่อ愿意相信自己靠近自己，没有听信谣言，真正用心来认识他。  
พ่อ给了他足够的信任，于是爸也给了他绝对的安全感。爸三十岁生日那天，主动公开了恋人关系。  
พ่อ打趣说爸太心急了，爸就不乐意了，当初公开虽然是自己单方面决定的，可那也是建立在他愿意的基础上，官宣那天明明พ่อ也很开心，晚上还特别主动呢。  
说到这里พ่อ赶忙捂住了爸的嘴，那种事情怎么能说出来呢，我和哥默契地转了话题，我们家的氛围，可是多少人都羡慕不来的呢。

020  
只不过说句实话，我还是很好奇爸被打断的那些话。

021  
พ่อ起身回了趟他俩的卧室，出来的时候手上多了一本相册，看一眼พ่อ的眼睛就知道这本相册不一般，那抹笑意不是那么容易就能隐藏的。  
爸问พ่อ怎么把这个拿出来了，语气中有些欣喜。果然，我猜的没错。闺女不是好奇我们的爱情故事嘛，刚好今天是我的生日，你还记不记得咱们是什么时候在一起的？爸一听就知道他的小朋友是故意的，这么重要的事情他怎么可能不记得。  
爸说所以你要在你的生日告诉孩子们吗？พ่อ点了点头，说孩子们都长大了，已经到了可以爱别人的年纪，是时候了解一些了。爸搂了把พ่อ的腰表示默许。

022  
一打开相册就是那张初识的照片。考古过两位父亲的我看到照片非常的熟悉，我倒是没什么太大的反应只觉得时间过得真的好快啊，可哥就跟被戳中了开关一样，一连串的疑问把พ่อ给听懵了。爸着急的打断了哥，接过话头开始描述初见的样子，哥听得很入迷，我却有种奇怪的感觉，该怎么描述呢，嗯……有种童话和现实重合的魔幻感，原来世间真的存在这样美好的巧合。

023  
故事的开始就是双选，多浪漫啊。

024  
爸说自己刚开始的时候真的很小心翼翼，พ่อ有自己的小世界，他很想了解可也只能一点一点靠近，花了可大精力才卸下พ่อ的防备心。我问爸会觉得累吗？พ่อ一下子转过头盯着爸，爸咽了下口水，避开พ่อ的眼神回了句不累，爱怎么会觉得累呢。  
爸好像也变可爱了，在最爱的人面前。

025  
哥说话也是不过脑子，竟然问爸前任的事情。爸说既然是前任，那就是永远的过去式，过去了就过去了。พ่อ哼了一声，其实大家都知道爸前任的事情，พ่อ不是不相信爸，只是一想到爸曾经错付的心意就醋得慌。  
你们พ่อ不还是有前女友，干嘛抓着我不放。พ่อ吃醋难道爸就不吃醋吗？两个人闹起来还是和小朋友一样，互相吃飞醋也太可爱了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
我忍不住笑了出来，爸和พ่อ也忍不住笑出了声。

026  
后来พ่อ分手了。分手后明显和爸亲密了许多。（我姑且认为这两件事儿之间没有直接关系嘿嘿嘿）

027  
那年的生日，是พ่อ和爸一起过的第一个生日，爸还瞒着พ่อ跟他说自己有工作不能来，没成想来了个大惊喜。  
大家都知道爸在采访中说过，如果自己爱上一个人，就乐意给他惊喜。那天，也许旁人不清楚，但พ่อ清楚地知道了他的心意，在他端着生日蛋糕出现的瞬间。  
พ่อ的眼泪在眼眶里打转，生日会后便答应了交往。

028  
当亲密成为日常，当碰触不再小心，当两颗心慢慢靠近，后续的一切也有了原因。

029  
哥问两位父亲那为什么一直说是八分兄弟情？爸嗯了一声，พ่อ拍了拍哥的肩说，我早就说过，剩下的两分交给时间。  
说完牵住了爸的手，时间证明啊，我们确实很般配。爸听到这句话回握了พ่อ的手，是啊我也说过，不出意外的话，这个185的小朋友就是我的未来，很开心，确实没有意外。  
我好像又有点吃撑了，总是吃撑怎么办，在线等！！！

030  
我记得这条动态爸后来删了，没错我又又又忍不住了……爸不想被恶意揣测，或者换句话更贴切，承诺只需说给重要的人听。

TBC


End file.
